1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging control apparatus, an imaging method, an imaging control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques have been known, in which plural imaging apparatuses perform synchronous type wireless communication operation to synchronize a shooting clock of each imaging apparatus using a communication clock synchronous with this communication operation so that the plural imaging apparatuses will perform synchronous shooting at timing of this synchronized shooting clock (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-11529        [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-11633        
However, in the cases of Patent Documents mentioned above, for example, there is a problem that use of a ring buffer or use of RTC time information is required to synchronize the shooting timings of the plural imaging apparatuses using the synchronous type wireless communication.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an imaging apparatus, an imaging control apparatus, an imaging method, an imaging control method, and a program capable of performing synchronous shooting using synchronous type wireless communication more effectively.